Being Replaced
by Royal Detective
Summary: Two-Shot: Cedric has an accident while they are getting ready for Sofia's lesson Sofia starts to think things won't be the same while her mentor is not working but later on Cedric learns that things are running smoothly around the castle while Goodwin is filling in for him which makes him think the royal family would not need Cedric the Sensational!Longer and better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ When Cedric has an accident during Sofia's sorcery lesson. The two friends learn that he will have to be stuck in bed for a while making his father take back his former job as royal sorcerer and while Sofia thinks things won't be the same things start to look up and when Cedric learns things are running smoothly without him, he starts thinking the royal family would be fine without him. That no one would need Cedric the Sensational!

 _ **A/N:**_ Okay, so I've had this Sofia idea for a few days I thought it would do well for my eightieth story. I can't believe I've written so many stories out of just a few series. I and May I say "Sofia the First" was and still will be so much fun to write. I enjoy developing Cedric's friendship with Sofia! I guess AquaTurqoise and I have that in common. As this will be kind of like AquaTuroise's story "Breaking Point" but this going be like my version. Don't worry this is not idea stealing! Please Read and Review!

* * *

 _ **Sofia the First: Being Replaced**_

 _ **Part 1**_

"Which potion should I work on this time Wormy, the hair growth potion or the Perfect Potion?" Cedric asked his companion as he held up a piece of paper with the choices on it. The raven didn't squawk an answer but looked confused. A perfect potion, what would that do?

As Wormwood thought on this Sofia's familiar knock came to the door which made Cedric go to let the princess in." I guess you are ready for your lesson?" He asked Sofia as she excitedly jumped inside.

"Yep, I am." She answered.

Cedric grinned at her positive attitude as he made his way to his desk to get the supplies they needed for her lesson. Today, they were working on a plant growth spell. Earlier during the week Sofia had told him that they were going to start using spells on the enchanted plants they had at the green house and Sofia just knew she exceed in it yet hoped she wouldn't mess up on it either since Cedric and Flora had told her those kind of spells were harder to learn.

Once they had what they needed Sofia realized they needed to get a plant from the upstairs window. "Um Mr. Cedric, we sort of need a plant if we want to practice the spell." Sofia said as Cedric was about to sit down.

"Oh right. I'll go grab one from upstairs while you study the chapter on plants." Cedric said as he started to get back up. He really needed a nap after this lesson. All day he had zoomed to get his potions done and see to Queen Miranda's cake request with Chef Andre. Apparently, the queen wanted her food to make a grand entrance to wow her guests. The request might have been strange but he guessed he would have to see what the queen really meant this weekend at her ball.

Once Cedric picked a plant he started to make his way down the stairs but as he was about to take his next step it gave way a little bit making him tumble to the ground!

"Mr. Cedric! Sofia quickly got up from her seat and raced up to her friend "Are you okay?" she asked to the face-down sorcerer.

When he picked his head up he winced. "What just happened, usually the steps are sturdy and able to hold me up." Cedric question as turned his head to look at the damage. When the two friends looked at the stairs again they could see some of the steps had fallen all the way to the ground of the workshop floor.

"I guess some of those steps were getting old." Sofia said a bit surprised that the steps had held up after so many years and now they were getting old.

"I should fix that later; let's get back to your lesson." Cedric reminded her.

As Sofia began to help her friend up like she sometimes did she saw him wince again. "Are you okay Mr. Cedric? Should I get someone to help?"

Cedric tried to stand up on his left foot again but instead hissed. "I should probably get some help." Sofia informed him as she helped him sit back down. "You stay with Mr. Cedric, Wormwood. I'll be right back!" Sofia then raced out of the workshop door.

"Looks like my clumsiness caught up with me Wormy." Cedric told the bird as the raven flew down to comfort him.

* * *

As Sofia raced down the hall she found Baileywick talking with Violet. "Baileywick, Baileywick!" Sofia called as she quickly raced up to the grown-ups to grab his hand.

"What's wrong Sofia, shouldn't you be with Cedric for your magic lesson?"

"That's just it. Mr. Cedric is hurt!"

"He is?"

"Yes." Sofia answered.

"Let's go inform your father." Baileywick said as he led her with her hand in his. The steward could see the [princess was upset and worried. He didn't understand her fondness with the sorcerer but after two or three years he could see that Cedric was improving with his magic. Could the sorcerer had gotten hurt due to his clumsiness or did something else happen.

"Why don't explain to me what happened." Baileywick said in calm, soothing voice to comfort the girl. And that's what Sofia did she explained Cedric was getting a plant for their lesson when the steps of the workshop suddenly collapsed.

"Well don't worry princess; Cedric is going to be fine." Baileywick assured her as entered the gardens to inform her parents what had happened.

* * *

Later Cedric had been placed in the hospital wing of the castle. He had to be carried by two guards just to get down his tower. Now, here they were sitting outside of the room where the doctor that had taken care of Baileywick was examining Cedric. All five of the royal family was awaiting the doctor's news, including Amber and James.

"So you say it was the stairs that had made Cedric fall?" Roland asked Sofia.

"Yeah, it collapsed dad, Mr. Cedric said they were getting old." Sofia answered as looked at the ground.

"Well, I guess we can rule out his clumsiness." James said grinning which made Amber slap him with her fan.

"Owe, why did you do that Amber?" James asked glaring at his twin and rubbing his arm.

"Cedric has not messed up much this year. In fact, his work is actually almost like perfection." Amber said as she closed her fan.

"Yes, it would seem so." Miranda agreed.

"Daddy, if Cedric won't be able to fulfill his duties' who will be our royal sorcerer?" Amber asked.

"Are you suggesting we replace Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked in shock." How could her sister suggest such a thing? If it was her decision she wouldn't replace a good friend!

"It's okay Sofia, we won't fire Cedric." Miranda assured her daughter as she patted the girl's hand. "What she means is we will hire a temporary sorcerer until Cedric is fully recovered and is able to move around."

"Oh." Sofia sighed in relief. "So who do you think it should be dad?"

As the king thought about this the twins began to suggest some people out of amusement. "Maybe, we should hire Greylock. Cedric would be so jealous he would jump out of bed faster." James said then laughed.

While Sofia thought it would be funny she knew it would stir Cedric's tempure."Maybe, we should ask Mr. Goodwin, Mr. Cedric's father to help." Sofia suggested.

"Yes, that does sound like a good choice Sofia." Roland said as he started to remember when Goodwin had work as royal sorcerer. Just then the doctor came out.

"So how is he?" Sofia asked as she jumped up and out of her seat, beating her father to the question which surprised Roland a bit but asked as well.

"He's going fine, he just need to stay in bed for a few weeks until we enter next month then we can move on to the crutches and we'll see how he does from there, Your Majesty. I will check on him in a couple of weeks." After giving his report the doctor bowed and left the royal family.

"Let's go check on Mr. Cedric." Sofia said to her family.

When the family entered the hospital wing they saw Cedric petting Wormwood. Having his pet there had seemed to make the sorcerer happy.

"How are you feeling Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked as she walked up to her mentor. When she looked at him, his left foot was in a cast and was lying on the pillow. His left arm was bandaged up a bit which made Sofia think the doctor had forgotten to tell them this.

"I'm hurting a bit but the pills the doctor gave should help with the pain." Cedric said as he continued to pet the raven in his lap.

"Uh Cedric, since you will be in bed for a while there is something we need to discuss." Roland said.

"Well, you probably won't be able to fulfill your duties as a royal sorcerer; we thought we should have another sorcerer here until you get better." Miranda said.

"And who did you have in mind, Your Majesties?"

"Greylock." James teased

"Grey...lock?" Cedric asked as his eye twitched at the notion. "Surely they Jest" he thought in his mind.

"No Mr. Cedric. We thought of your father." Sofia said assuring him that they wouldn't making his blood boil while he was resting.

"That's better." Cedric smirked at her.

"We'll let you get some rest now, Cedric." Miranda said as she lead the children out of the room.

Once the royal family left Cedric they went back to their duties. "I'll send a message to Mystic Meadows to inform Goodwin what's going on." Roland told the others as went to find Baileywick but was stopped by Sofia.

"Actually dad, can I go instead of the messenger. I think I could tell Mr. Goodwin and Winifred gently." Sofia asked, she hoped her father would let her go.

"Okay, but be back by dinner time. And if they want to tell them they are welcome to stay at the castle. They can come anytime."

"Okay dad." Sofia said as left to find a coachman to take her destination.

* * *

When the flying coach landed in Mystic Meadows the coachman helped her out and told him to wait here for her.

As she searched for the right cabin Sofia hoped that when she broke the news to his parents about Cedric Goodwin wouldn't throw some negative comments about the incident out. The last thing her friend needed was his father's negative thoughts.

When she arrived at the familiar cabin she stood there and thought about how strange it felt visiting her mentor's parents without him. Usually when she came to visit he accompanied her, now she felt sad. Maybe she should have asked Wormwood or even Clover to come with so she wouldn't have been so lonely.

After taking a deep breath she knocked and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened Winifred stood there and looked around.

"Hello Princess Sofia, where is my Cedykins? He usually comes with you." Winifred asked

"Hello Miss. Winifred, I'm afraid I have something to tell you. May I come in?" she asked sadly.

Seeing the tears coming to the girl's eyes she could see something had happened to her Cedric. "Yes, do come in princess." She stepped aside to let the girl in and conjured up a tissue for her. "You sit here dear while I'll go get Goodwin.

When Winifred came back with her husband she was glad to see Sofia had stopped crying. "Now dear, tell us what's going on." Winifred said gently as she sat beside the girl to comfort her.

"Mr. Cedric and I were getting ready for our magic lesson. We were going to use spells on plants so when he came down the stairs with one some of the steps collapsed and he fell down the stairs and he broke his left foot. So I came here to ask if you would be able to come out of your retirement and fill in for Mr. Cedric until he gets better."

"My Cedric is hurt? Goodwin, we must go to Enchancia!" Winifred said as she got up to go back her bags.

"You mean to tell me you're coming too?" Goodwin asked.

"Yes, my son is hurt Goodwin so we both will go!"Winifred said to her husband with a determined voice. "You will fill in for Cedric, while I shall help go take care of him."Once the old sorcerers had their bags packed they followed Sofia to the awaiting coach.

"Now let's go see my Cedykins."

"Her mother instincts have kicked in yet again." Goodwin whispered to Sofia making her grin.

* * *

When they reached Enchancia Winifred jumped out of the carriage to race to the hospital wing. When she reached the room she found her son in his purple pajamas reading with a napping raven in his lap. But the nap was soon interrupted when Winifred raced up to him.

"Oh Cedykins, how do you feel?" Winifred said worriedly as she took his face in both of her hands.

"I'm fine mother. I'm in pain but fine." Cedric said as he hugged her.

"It is hard to believe you have broken another bone." Godwin said as he greeted his son.

"Hello father." Cedric greeted him.

As the visit continued Sofia decided she better get to dinner and let her mentor visit his parents. She could see the visit had made him feel better.

* * *

That night before she went to bed the princess decided to go say goodnight to him. When she there she climbed the bed.

"Did you enjoy a visit from your parents, Mr. Cedric?"

"Hmm, yes, it seemed like eternity since I've seen mother act so worried."

"Well, I came to say goodnight and apologize about today's incident."

"It wasn't your fault Sofia. It was the stairs." Cedric said as he rubbed his left leg.

"I don't think blaming furniture is going to help anything Mr. Cedric."

"True, now you better run off to bed, you got school tomorrow and a sorcery lesson." Cedric said winking.

"A sorcery lesson?" She asked confused.

"Yep, father is going to teach you."

"It won't be the same without you Mr. Cedric."She said as tears came to her eyes again.

"I know but once I'm able to get around again things will be back to normal." Cedric said as he wiped her tears away. "Now, off to bed with you." Sofia hugged him then made her way out hoping that he was right.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted this to be a One-Shot but it looks like the story is going to be longer than I thought. Maybe the next part will complete the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A**_ _ **/N:**_ _Hey everyone, I'm happy to announce that my computer is fixed so now I get to write whenever I have the day off during school_ _._ _I am glad to hear that you guys are enjoying "Being Replaced" this will be the last part of the story. Later on, down the road I plan write some more stories. Two were originally AquaTuurqoise's ideas but I adopted them. So look out for these upcoming Sofia stories in the future: Caving, Checkmate and You're Like the Sun! Enjoy the last part of "Being Replaced"_

* * *

 _ **Sofia the First: Being Replaced**_

 _ **Part 2**_

During the weeks Cedric was still in bed Sofia felt sad. Everything around the castle seemed different to her even though eveything just ran as they usually did. The castle that she had called 'home' seemed empty now that her favorite person wasn't walking around it. She knew that her old friend would be back up and walking around soon but would it ever get here?

Sofia sighed as she got out of the flying coach with her siblings. "Don't worry Sofia, Cedric will be better soon." Amber assured her younger sister as they were walking passed the gates and to the doors Royal Prep.

"I know, it's just I'm becoming impatient. I'm not being very princessy, huh?" Sofia asked as she gave a sad smile.

"You just have a lot on your mind. With Cedric being in bed I'm still trying to get used to his parents being around. I remeber father telling us all sorts of stories about Goodwin in the past and how he saved gandfather but the castle is not the same without Cedric around." Amber said as she watched her twin follow behind.

"Yeah, the silly part about this whole situation is that Cedric is starting to become grumpy and this grumpiness is a bit different. He's wanting to get out of bed and get back to work but lucky for us his mother gave him a stern lecture."

Hearing all this news from the twins wasn't exactly surprising but she was glad her siblings were starting to miss Cedric too. And hearing about Cedric go back into his grumpy stage made Sofia think of an idea to make him happy.

"That's it!" Sofia exclaimed as her blue-eyed beamed.

"What's it?"Amber asked.

"Well, James just said that he was becoming grumpy right. Maybe all he needs is some visitors or something special that will make him happy again. Like some familiar faces from school or even some friends." With that thought in her mind she walked inside the school doors.

When it was time for sorcery class Sofia walked up to Miss Flora who was getting ready for today's lesson.

"Excuse me Miss Flora, could I ask you for a favor?" Sofia asked as she tapped the red-clad fairy's shoulder.

"What is it Sofia?"

"Um, you remember our sorcerer Mr. Cedric. He sort of had an accident."

"Oh dear, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine but since he's been in bed he's want to get out and move around so I thought it would be nice if we made a card and had all of our class to sign it. I know it would put a smile on his face."

The fairy smiled at the young girl's thoughtfullness to her friend she could tell that those two were vey close. "I think that is a wonderful idea. After class I would like to add something to go with the card."Sofia thanked the fairy then followed her teacher at the fron of the room.

"Class, please settle down. I have some ver grave news to tell you. If you remember a sorcerer had filled in for me while I was gone to the united fairy teacher's meeting and I just recieved woord from Sofia that he has had an accident. He'll be okay but while he is recovering Sofia has asked all of us to make a card for him with all of our names on them. I'm sure it will make him happy." Flora picked up a clean sheet of paper from her desk, folded it then started to write a message.

"I want you all to write your naames on this card and if you want you can write a message yourself but you must make it short so everyone's names will fit on the card." Flora handed the card to Desmond who was sat in the front first row up front and started the card passing.

Once everyone had their names on the card Flora put it on her desk and started today's lesson. Sofia was glad she had thought of this idea, she just hoped it would bring Cedric out of his grumpy state.

After class was over it was time to head home but first she had to let her teacher add something that would go to the card.

"So what did you want to add to the card, Miss Flora?" Sofia asked as she picked up her school bag.

"I wanted to add some enchanted flowers. These flowers will make him better once the dealine of staying in bed is over. Usually when one breaks a leg he woould have to use crutches to get around but since I am giving him these he won't have to go through that. He will be completely recovered." Flora explained s she led the three Echancian children into the greenhouse.

"That will be great. He's been in bed for a while." Sofia said.

"How should we give it to him?" James asked.

"The magic will work if he swallows it, it will take a while for the magic to work but once he gets out of bed the magic should make him well again." She explained as she tied the card to the botuque of flowers.

"So we should mix some of the flowers into a liquid and he'll drink?" Sofia asked.

"In a way, you are correct but I suggest you put it in one of his favorite foods. The taste of the flower itself in liquid won't taste too good." Flora then handed the get-well gifts to Sofia, wished her them luck oon the project and excited the grennhouse.

"Lets head home, I want to give these things to as soon as possible." Sofia informed her siblings then started to walk outside to meet the awaiting coach with the twins following behind.

* * *

Once they were home Sofia made her way to the hospital wing to give Cedric the card and show him the flowers. When she reached the room she could see that Cedric had some guests!

""Hi Sofia, it's good to see you again." Calista greeted the princess with a hug. "What are those for?"

"These are get-well gifts for you uncle" Sofia said as s walked up to the croweded bed. She was glad to see Cedric's sister and niece visit again but when she looked at the other side of the bed she could almost laugh.

"Hey Kendrik, since when are you working at Sofia's school? I thought you hated teaching children like James and Amber?"

"Shut-it Graylock, if you must know I was a substitute teacher there one time but then the last time I was there I was helping with the children's school play." Cedric said as he looked at his longtime friend and rival who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Maybe you should start working at Royal Prep more often." Graylock joked nudging the man with his elbow.

When Sofia got to Cedric she saw that he was rolling his eyes. She could see that having Graylock here was a bit much for him. Was it even the right time to hand him his gifts? Should she wait until Graylock left and her friend was in a better mood?

"You realy should have asked me to be your replacement Cedric, I could have made everything fun!" Graylock exclaimed throwing his arms in the air,

"But wouldn't that take you away from King Magnus? I bet he would need you there more." Sofia answered before Cedric could retort. She knew exactly what he was going to say but since Calista was here the girl thought it would be best that she didn't know how Cedric felt about his friend. It probably wouldn't send a good message to the young girl.

"It would have but King Magnus could be easily entertained by the jesters. Speaking of the King I better head back to Rudistan." Graylock said as he cleaned his monocole and put it back on. "Do get better son, Densick. I can't pick on you if you are not running around this castle." With said the brown-haird sorcerer left to return home.

"You're not going to correct him?" Sofia asked in amusement.

"Why bother, he'll never get my name right for as long I as live." Cedric mumbled as laid back into his pillow. "And now that he's gone, I can relax."

"I hope you get better soon uncle Ceddy, I want to come visit again when your are well." Calista said "So could I?"

"You are seriously asking me? Your mother will visit Echancia again and knowing her she'll always come back for all those girly stuff she gets here." He said looking up at his sister who smiled at the thought.

"We better go Calista so that your Uncle Cedric can rest." Cordelia informed her daughter as she picked up her purse from a nearby chair.

"Yes mommy," Calista said sadly. She hugged her uncle and Sofia then went to to the door where Cordelia was waiting .

"Do get better Cedric, the last thing we need is to listen to father gloat on how good it is to work in the castle and relive his glory days." The woman said as she opened the door. "Pehaps by some miracle, you can get father out before another Wassilia is here."

"There isn't any promises I can make but we will just have see how I do." Cedric said and nodded in understanding.

"Very well." Cordeila said then excited the room with Calista behind.

"Wow, she actually listened to you this time Mr. Cedric." Sofia pointed out in shock. "How was that possible?"

"Usually, she doesn't but today we had listened to father retell his stories. We already heard them all but seeing him as he is we didn't like it. So what's with the flower and card?"

Oh, this is a get-well gift from Royal Prep. I told them what happened so I decide that since you enjoyed it there you would like a card with all the students names, including yours truly." Sofia handed the card to him waited to see what his expresstion would be and just as she hoped she saw a smile come.

"The flowers was Miss Flora's idea."

"You don't say." Cedric said as he looked the flowrs in the girl's hands. "If I'm not mistan those are enchanted flowers, yes?"

"Uh yeah,"Sofia said in surprise." These will help you get better faster, if you have it today you'll be able to to walk around on the day your supose to get crutches. So I'm going to your Workshop to see if your father can help me with it."

"I guess I'll have to thank her for that." Cedric said as he handed the flowers back. "What are you going to put it in, my coffee?"

"I hadn't thought of that yet. Hey, I know how about a fly cake?" Sofia smiled at the idea which made Cedric laugh. This made Sofia smile, it had been weeks ever since he laughed! It seem her idea had been a success.

"Well, I better go get it ready for you, I guess this will have to be my sorcery lesson of the day. Of course, this the first I've ever worked on medicine." She said goobye to the sorcerer for now then made her way up to the Workshop.

* * *

"Ah, Princess Sofia, I was starting to wonder where you went." Goodwin greeted the girl as she entered. It was a little different to have the old sorcerer in the Workshop but she could see that it made him happy to back in a place that was once his.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was visiting Mr. Cedric and I was talking with the some visitors that he had."Sofia explained as she looked around.

"What's with the flowers?" Goodwin asked curiosly.

"Oh well, this supposed to be medicine for Mr. Cedric. I was going ask if you help me turn flowers into a liquid pour it on something for him to eat. If he eats these enchanted flowers he'll be well again faster."

"That sounds like a fine idea, why don't you give them to me and while I'm mashing them up you can feed Wormwood."

"Okay." Sofia did as she was instruted and fed the Goodwin was occupied Sofia whispered "Are you missing Mr. Cedric, Wormwood?"

The raven rolled his eyes. "Please, this place has been quite lovely and peaceful. I'm going to enjoy as much as I can."

Sofia grinned as she petted the bird. "You're just happy Mr. Goodwin is not using you as a ginea pig, right?"

"Maybe." Wormwood muttered as he turned his head up which made Sofia to giggle.

"Alright Sofia, are you ready to help?" Goddwin asked as he set the bowl of crushed flower petals on the desk.

Sofia turned to the man and and walked over to the table. "What do we do next?"

As Goodwin instucted the princess what steps to take to make the potion Goodwin began to see how fast the girl had catched on what what was next or what intrument to use. Cedric had taught her well on the begginerlevels. Usually begginer lessons on anything would be easy but when it came to magic the beginer level was a bit tricky.

"You're doing well Princess Sofia. Are you sure you couldn't be Cedric's replacement?" Goodwin joked as he poured the potion in a tube and covered it up.

"Yeah, I don't think I would fit the job, I would have to go through many years of sorcery training and even though I think being sorceress would be fun I think I better stick to my princess duties for now." Sofia said and blushed at the compliment. "So, what should we feed Cedric that will help him make him consume the potion?"

"Well, anything will work. Did you have any ideas?"

"Miss Flora said the potion would taste bad so perhaps we should give him something sweet." Sofia smiled as she picked up her training wand and conjured up a treat. "And what would better than Mr, Cedric's favorite treat: A fly cake!"

"That will do just fine but I suggest you give it to him after he has dinner."

"That, I can handle." Sofia said as she picked up the tube of the potion, opened it up and let a drop of liquid fall on the potion.

* * *

Cedric sat up into his bed and listened to all the night sounds that filled the quiet room. It had bebeen weeks since his accident and now the sorcerer wished he was better so he could take his job back. The wait seemed unbarable but thanks to Sofia and his parents the first few weeks had passed by quickly.

By next week Cedric could hardly wait to see if Flora's enchanted flowers had been successful into healing his leg. Sadly, he had to rest for one more week. If his mother had not come he would be in more trouble with his leg and the king. He had almost used the wounded leg which would have made the situation worse.

While he had been in bed resting he had heard King Roland tell Baileywick that due to his accident things were still running smoothly. Hearing this piece of news from his room had made him happy but when he heard the king brag about Goodwin doing an amazing job he felt saddend.

Would King Roland replace him for good? He had remembered Roland say this to him years back when he was still thought of as a bad sorcerer but now that the royal family saw him as a good sorcerer and his father was filling in for him how could he compete against a highly praised and loved sorcerer?

There was no doubt in his mind, Cedric knew King Roland would replace him with his father in a heartbeat! And who could blame him, he was still working on improving his sorcery skilss by not slipping up and so far he was doing good but he wasn't sure if he would be rid of his clumsiness. This fact was like a nightmare to him, it would always haunt him until his retirement.

Cedric knew he had face facts, his clusiness would always come back no matter how hard he tried to be the would try to brighten him up and tell him he already was a great sorcerer but not even a little girl could stop the haunting fact of the returning clumsiness.

Once he was able to walk again Cedric made a note in his mind that he shiould tell King Roland he wanted to quit his job. After all, it would save him from any further embarrasment and it would make his father happy again to be have his job back.

With the potion already working in his body Cedric couldn't wait to see what kind of resuts he would get. If he was able to walk around the only thing he would dread now was leaving the castle.

* * *

"This is amazing!" The doctor said as he, Winifred, King Roland, Goodwin and Sofia watched Cedric walk around the room crutch-free a week later. "How could this be possible?"

"Well, you could say my teacher, Miss Flora has made this possible." Sofia said with a smile on her face.

"Please explain Sofia cause I'm lost." Roland said.

Sofia then began to explain that she told the red-clad fairy about the incident and that the woman had suggested a special enchanted healing flower to make the healing process faster."So you could say she had a helping hand in the situation."

"Well, I guess Cedric is now able to be our royal sorcerer again." Roland said almost feeling sad to see Goodwin go.

"That will make me and Mr. Cedric happy." Sofia said as she jumped up for joy.

Hearing Roland's sad exclamation made Cedric realize that this was his cue to inform the the king of his plans.

"Don't worry Your majesty, you won't have to miss my father." Cedric said as he sat on the bed.

"What?" Sofia asked confused.

"Do explain Cedric." Goodwin instructed his son.

"What I mean is since father has been happy being royal sorcerer again and King Roland doesn't want to see him go perhaps this will make everybody happy and I just leave."

"What?" Sofia asked in shock.

"It would seem that way. So I'll go pack and King Roland can enjoy having father around again." Cedric said as he walked to the door and opened it. "Hope you enjoy having your old friend back." He then walked out the door and made his way to the workshop leaving some some poeple shock at his decision to quit.

"Mr. Cedric, wait up!" Sofia called as she quickly ran after him.

In the hospital wing the others began to come out of their shocked state. "Okay, I did not see this coming." Roland said to the three other adults.

"Neither did I, perhaps if I hadn't been so 'jovial' over being the royal wizard again Cedric wouldn't have made this decision. I mean I may have enjoyed the experience but I've had my time in the spotlight and Cedric should get it back."

"Yes, in a way this my fault too I hadn't been so overjoyed to have back...well Cedric would back in the workshop serving me...not packing. Perhaps we both should apologize to Cedric," Roland suggested.

"I think that would be a fine idea." Winifred agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Sofia was running up the stairs to the sorcerer's workshop. When she opened the door she found Cedric starting to pack.

"Mr. Cedric, you can't quit!" Sofia said she stopped him from puuting the family wand in the suitcase.

"Face it Sofia, both our fathers would be happy with this outcome. And I won't have to face being humiliated or mocked if I slip up again." Cedric said as he tore his arm away from her and continued packing.

"Is that what this is all about, messing up again?" Sofia asked which made Cedric stop what he was doing and look back at the saddend girl.

"Uh..in..in a way yes it is."

"None of us are perfect we all mess up including our dads. They could mess up anything."

"Not father, he doesn't mess up a spell or potion." Cedric muttered, placing the wand in the suitcase.

"But he could still make a mistake on something else. I mess up too and we if we continue to work at it there will less chances we'll mess up anything."

"That may be so Sofia but have you reconized how happy father is to have his job back? Your father can't seem to bare with the thought of lossing Goodwin the Great again."

"Dad will get over it. He'll forget Goodwin the Great and rember Cedric the Sensational is his real royal sorcerer."

"But father..."

"Had his time," Sofia said. She walked over to his suitcase picked up the family wand from it's case and held it up for him to reach it. "And now it's time Cedric the Sensational to return and finish what he has started."

Cedric picked up the wand , looked at it and ran his fingers over the wand's surface. "You're right Sofia, father had his time. Now I must finish what I started!"

"Then you'll need these." Sofia said as she held up his purple robe and fingerless gloves.

Cedric smiled at at the long forgotten items and put them on. Once the sash of his robe was tied and his gloves were back on his hands he made his way to he door, opened it "Now, lets go tell your father Cedric the Sensational is back."Cedric said as he took her hand.

"And just so you know Mr. Cedric, I would have been very sad if left."

"You would have already hunted me down, princess." Cedric said smirking.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed this. To my surprise this took me two days to write. If you haven't already, check out my last two Sofia stories "My Real Hero" and "Calista" and look out for my upcoming Sofia stories. Please Review!


End file.
